


A Playlist

by EmiliyWednesday



Category: Recess, Recess (Disney)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 17:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiliyWednesday/pseuds/EmiliyWednesday
Summary: The story of the last three semesters of high school for the Recess gang, told by chapters based on songs from a random playlist! A coming of age type of story, mostly fluff, some drama later on.





	1. Pompeii – Bastille

_**But if you close your eyes** _

_**Does it almost feel like** _

_**Nothing changed at all?** _

_**And if you close your eyes** _

_**Does it almost feel like** _

_**You've been here before?** _

 

The sound of jogging footsteps, rain hitting the leaves and the sound of her own breath is the only sounds she hears as she closes her eyes for a few steps. When she opens them again, she looks down to her right, to check that the black dog is still keeping up. Of course he is, he always keeps up.

 

She then speeds up a bit, before she takes a small break to walk a while, and catch her breath. Ashely Spinelli, or Spinelli to friends, most of her family and... well, everyone, had not planned on jogging around alone tonight. In fact, she and one of her best friends, Vince LaSalle used to run together every friday afternoon after school. But, as it turns out, being the captain of the basketball team meant that sometimes you have to cancel running with your friends in order to sort out what went wrong in last weeks game.

 

Whatever.

 

She looks down at her dog again, and smiles at him.

 

“You're just as good a running buddy anyway, Sylvester.” she says, as she leans over and ruffles the dogs head.

 

The three years old Italian Greyhound wags his tail happily, and speeds up a bit. Spinelli sighs, and starts jogging after him again. She could not catch a break with that dog.

 

Then she smiles a bit to herself, thinking of how she ended up with the little, strange dog. It was about two years ago now, and her parents decided that now both her older brothers had gone of to college, and her parents were traveling a lot because of work, she should get a pet for some company.

 

If her parents had gotten their way, they would just have ordered a fancy dog from a breeder, but Spinelli would not go along with that, knowing there were a lot of dogs in the pounds around down that needed a home.

 

So, she got to the pound, and quickly found the weird, black Italian greyhound that was now known as Sylvester. Sylvester the Pussycat, actually. It had started out as a joke between her and her friends, since he kind of looked like the cat from Looney Tunes, and it ended up sticking.

 

Spinelli's train of thoughts were put into a halt as she realize she's almost home. She calls in Sylvester and put the leach back on him, and slows down to a fast walk. She jogs up the steps to her porch, and opens the door, hurrying inside, not wanting to spend any more time in the rain.

 

“Ashley, dear, is that you?”

 

Spinelli sighs, and brushes her wet bangs away from her face as she hears her mom's frantic voice. She was kind of getting used to her parents being away a lot, and had once again forgot to tell her mom what she was doing and where she was going.

 

“Yeah, mom.” she yells back. “I just went for I run, I'm fine.”

 

Her mom comes into the hall, looking at her sternly.

 

“Oh Ashley, could you not have dried of your dog before letting him in?”

 

Spinelli sighs and rolls her eyes.

 

“Sorry, but mom, he barley has any fur, I'm sure it's fine. I'll get in the shower now, before I get a cold!” she says quickly, before dodging her mother and entering her own bathroom.

 

She stops for a moment, and takes a deep breath while leaning on the door. Ever since her parents had gotten their promotions three years ago, they'd been a little... well, they wanted things to be perfect. They'd moved into a new, bigger house, thankfully just across the street from her old one, which meant Spinelli had the lower floor, with a bedroom, private bathroom and the main entrance to herself.

 

She starts to tear of her clothes to get in the shower, when she spots her Macbook sitting on the “messyshelf” as she usually refers to it. She opens it, and proceeds to open Skype to check the groupchat.

 

Just as the sound that signals she's successfully logged in swoops, she receives a groupcall from Gus, one of her other friends. She presses the accept button and makes sure it's not videochat, before she proceeds in taking of her clothes.

 

“Spin? Are you there?” the voice of none other than Vince erupts from the speaker.

 

She rolls her eyes and throws her t-shirt in the laundry basket. “Yes, Vince, I am. I thought you had to sort out your little team tonight, or are you just starting to realize you can't keep up with me when we're running?” she asks, smiling for herself.

 

“Now now, guys, no fighting.” Gus' voice chimes in. “Vince just got back, Spin, and we're talking about going out to see a movie or something?” he tells her, but in a asking tone.

 

Spinelli sighs. “I'm not sure guys, I'm beat. I was kind of looking forward to just sit at home in my sweatpants and eat something unhealthy.” she answers as she removes her runningthights.

 

“Well, why don't we just do that together then?” Gretchen's voice suggest. “Hello, by the way.”

 

“Heya Gretch.” Spinelli adds with a smile. “And sure, but not here. My mom's on the warpath tonight.”

 

“We can just be in my basement, no problem.”

 

As the new voice chimes in, Spinelli suddenly feels the need to check her reflection to see how she looks. Idiot, she thinks to herself, and shakes her head. What was with her lately?

 

“Awesome Teej!” Vince says happily. “Pizza then?” he adds.

 

As everyone agreed, Spin shivered and broke in to the conversation.

 

“Fine, then, but now I need to get in the shower before I freeze to death! See you guys in half an hour?”

 

“Oh my God, are you getting naked right now? Boundaries, girl!” Gus almost yells, and Spinelli can't help but laugh.

 

“You know I don't have any, dude. See yah!” She says, before slamming her laptop shut and turning on the water in the shower.

 

Even though her home was not the same, and her parents were away a lot, her brothers had left and she only had one and a half year left of high school, it was good to know that some things never seemed to change.

 

_A/N: That was pretty short and dull, I know, but I'm just getting back into this. I hope you found it okay, and that you'll leave a review either way._

 

 


	2. Rockstar – A Great Big World

_**There's a girl in the tree tops** _

_**looking at the stars** _

_**Waiting for a touchdown** _

_**coming in from Mars** _

_**Thinking: "Is there anybody out there?"** _

_**There's a boy thinking of her** _

_**playing his guitar** _

_**Searching for the answer** _

_**buried in his heart** _

_**Thinking: "is there anybody out there?"** _

 

Half an hour for normal people, and half an hour for TJ Detweilers friends were not the same thing.

 

One would think that after being friends with these people for most of his life, he would get used to it, but it never seemed to stop annoying him. He was a planner, and he liked things being done in the right time, and he honestly felt like he could trust his 17 years old friends to do so.

 

Clearly not.

 

They boy sighs, and gets up from his seat in the couch. He's currently in his basement, which used to be a second living room he had to share with his older sister, Becky, but after she left for college he had it all to himself. He had quickly turned it into a movie/gaming room, with his Playstations and one of those projector screens. His dad had gotten it from his office about a year ago, and even though it was a bit old fashioned, it worked almost as a home cinema, and both he and his friends loved it.

 

Three couches and an armchair, none of them matching, all of them found by Spinelli and Gretchen at different flee markets, were placed around the big screen. The one TJ had just risen from, a big, mushy two-seater, were everyone's favorite so he usually stayed there to secure a seat, but he was getting restless.

 

He walks out to the bathroom and stops in front of the mirror. He drags a hand through his brown hair, and sighs as it falls in his eyes. It was getting a little long, but Spinelli had recently mentioned that it made him look like an actor from one of those Film Noir movies she was so into, so no way he was changing it now.

 

He sighs and shakes his head, trying not to think about this now.

 

Stupid crush on his stupid best friend, and stupid him for caring about it and just... why? Why him?

 

After glancing once more in the mirror he fixes the uneven strings on his dark hoodie and brushes his hands over his dark blue jeans, and walks back out to the movie room.

 

He jolts a bit when a small, black and white tornado starts running around him in fast circles, wagging it's tails furiously. He bends down to say hi to Sylvester as he looks up to see Spinelli sitting in the seat he left just a minute ago. Her wet hair is falling around her face as she's looking down at her phone, and she's wearing a large black t-shirt over some black thighs.

 

How could she look that good without trying? God, he was so screwed.

 

“Hello there, Theodore.” Spinelli says in a tone that's clearly mocking her mother, before continuing in her normal voice. “I hope it's okay I brought the tiny beast, mom's pretty pissed at us from messing up the living room. Again.”

 

TJ rolls his eyes, and walks over to the couch, forcing her to move a bit to the side so he could sit down next to her.

 

“You know, normal people knock,” he started, “or, actually, normal people enters through the main entrance, not the basement door. And, to top it off, it that my shirt?” he asks, raising his eyebrows, lightly pulling at the sleeve of the shirt she's wearing.

 

“Yeah, yeah, normal...” she mumbles, still looking at her phone.

 

TJ sighs, and gestures for Sylvester to jump up on the couch and sit on his lap. “What are you reading?” he asks, petting the strange, but honestly quite charming, dog.

 

She looks up for the first time that evening and the exited look in her eyes gives it away before she answers. “Conspiracy theory, of course!” she says with a grin. “What else?” she adds, and locks her phone.

 

TJ rolls his eyes, trying not to smile.

 

“Another one about lizardpeople? Or the illuminati?” he asks, leaning back as the dog lays down in his lap.

 

“Traitor.” Spinelli mumbles, looking at the dog. “And _no,_ not illuminati. Aliens.” She says, a little bit too seriously. “They're _so_ real, just so you know.”

 

TJ grins. “Just don't start with Gretchen again. You know she always just shuts down your dreams with flawless logic.”

 

“Actually,” a voice from the doorway suddenly adds, “aliens are quite plausible.”

 

Gretchen smiles and enters the room, followed by Vince and Gus.

 

“The illuminati, however, are not.” She finishes, sitting down in the biggest couch, Vince sitting down beside her and Gus throws himself down in the armchair.

 

“See?!” Spinelli says, pointing at Gretchen. “She knows everything. Aliens are totally out there.”

 

TJ throws his hands up as he looks at his friends.

 

“Doesn't anybody know how to knock here? Or tell the time?” he asks, making Sylvester jump from his lap and hurry over to Gus.

 

“That was not my fault.” Gretchen starts. “I was on time but then I had to pick up these two, and _they_ are not too great with time.” She looks at the boys while shaking her head so much her glasses almost falls of her nose.

 

“Hold your glasses there, Gretch.” Vince grins. “And we didn't _knock_ , we rang the doorbell. Your mom let us in, thank you very much.”

 

Gus rolls his eyes and fixes his own glasses. “Now now, don't fight.” He looks at them all with raised eyebrows. “Did anybody get a hold of Mikey?” he adds.

 

Spinelli nods. “Yeah, I did. He was doing something with Brian, but Brian had something with his family or something any minute now, so he was going to drop Mikey off here.”

 

TJ nods a bit, and looks at all of them. “Well, we should just start picking a movie then...” he says with a sigh. It was usually a bit of a long process to find something everybody wanted to watch.

 

“Oh, oh, The Fourth Kind!” Spinelli says and bouches in her seat. “Come on, it's been ages since we've seen a horror! And it's about aliens, so Gretchen's gonna like it, and everyone else needs to be cool tonight!” She looks around sternly.

 

“Are you guys cool tonight?” she asks, pointing at them.

 

TJ laughs and throws his hands up. “Fine, I don't mind.”

 

“Sureyoudon't.” Vince mumbles, and TJ shoots him a death glare.

 

Vince raises his hands in defeat. “Fine, aliens it is.”

 

Gus grins. “I saw the trailer, and it looks kind of cool, actually. Just geeky enough that I might enjoy it.”

 

Just then the sound of footsteps makes them all turn to the door, where the last one of the group enters.

 

Looking at him now it seemed pretty crazy to think that Mikey used to be a big kid. All the time he spent dancing had turned him rather slim, and he had gotten a lot taller, almost as tall as Vince. His bleached blonde hair hung down around his face in a long fringe, and he wore a big, white t-shirt and pretty baggy jeans.

 

He raises a hand and smiles at his friends. “Hi guys,” he says, as he settles in the remaining couch. “What are we watching?”

 

“Aliens, as it would seem.” Gretchen says as she pushes her glasses into place. “Spinelli is reading conspiracies again.”

 

Mikey smiles and nods, but doesn't say anything.

 

Gus looks over at Mikey and raises his eyebrows. “Nice date?” he asks with a small grin. “Brian seems pretty cool, if I should say so myself.”

 

Mikey shrugs and smiles. “Yeah, he's great. And we had a nice time, we just went straight to the arcade at the mall after school, since we didn't have much time today.”

 

TJ only half listens now, as he checks his phone to see the time.

 

“Okay guys, the pizza should be here any minute. Who want to go get it?”

 

Five “Not me!”s erupts trough the room, but Gus is slowest as usual, and gets up. He stretches out his hand and everybody puts their share of money in it, and he leaves to get the pizza.

 

\- * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - *

 

Two hours later, after the movies has ended, everybody is still sitting around, just talking.

 

Gretchen, Gus and Spinelli is in deep discussion about the Suicide Squad movie and the bad portrayal of some of the characters compared to the comics, and Vince and Mikey is talking about some essay from English class non of them has finished.

 

TJ has put his feet on the old wooden table in front of him, and Spinelli is lying with her head on the armrest, and legs in his lap, but he's trying his best not to think about it.

 

Just as TJ is about to fall back into his thoughts, Gretchen gets ut and grabs her car keys.

  
“So, I'm really tired, if anyone wants a ride, time to go!” she says, raising her eyebrows. “Anyone?”

 

Vince, Gus and Mikey all get up, and Spin rolls her eyes. “Really? None of you can walk?” She asks, as Sylvester jumps from Gus' lap and lays down in the chair by himself.

 

Vince stretches and yawns, before he answers; “I do enough walking and running during practice.”

 

Gus just shrugs and walks after the others. “I don't move more than I have to. You know, ever.” He says and Mikey laughs. “Yeah, sorry Spin, but you've only got like, a thirty seconds walk. Easy for you to say.” Mikey adds.

 

Spinelli waves her hand in the air. “Yeah yeah, whatever. Drive safe and everything.”

 

The others tells their goodbyes, and then the door slams behind them. Spinelli leans her head back on the armrest again, looking up and out the small basement window with a faraway look in her eyes. Then her eyes moves to the old guitar standing against the wall, and she turns towards TJ with raised eyebrows.

 

“Is that Gus' old guitar?” she asks. “Why is it here?”

 

TJ shrugs. “He's teaching me.” he says simply. “Or, he's trying. I'm not that great yet, to be honest.”

 

Spinelli grins. “Yet?” she laughs. “But seriously, you have to play something!” she says, sitting ut a bit, but not moving her legs from his lap.

 

TJ shakes his head and laughs. “No way. I mean, you don't want that. I'll play guitarhero though.” he says and yawns.

 

“Another day, another slay.” Spinelli says, finally getting up and placing her feet back on the ground. “I need sleep, and by the looks of it, so do you.” she says, calling Sylvester over as she walks towards the basement door where she came in.

 

TJ nods and get up himself, following her towards the door. “Nobody uses that door but you, you know.” he says, leaning against the wall.

 

“I know,” she says, as she opens the door, “and that's how it should be, don't you agree?” she winks at him just before the door closes after her.

 

On the way back to the couch TJ grabs the guitar and sits down with a deep sigh. As he starts playing the guitar he can't help but to let his mind wander to the girl right across the street, who's probably thinking about completely different things.

 

Probably aliens.

 

_A/N: Whoops, that was long and probably really boring. Sorry, but there's just so many characters to settle here, and I want to build things up a bit, since I don't want this to be over really soon, and idk... I just don't want it to be rushed. Anyway, if you've come this far, PLEASE review and tell me what you think, I really really need every single feedback I can get!_

 

 

 


	3. Starving – Hailee Steinfeld, Grey, Zedd

_**You know just what to say** _

_**Shit, that scares me, I should just walk away** _

_**But I can't move my feet** _

 

 

Loud barks and ticking of paws on the floor is the first thing she hears, as Spinelli turned the key around and press down the handle on the door to her house. Sylvester starts running around her legs while wagging his tail, and she pats his head lightly before she puts her schoolbag down at the floor and sighs.

 

With the exception of her and the dog, her house is now empty, once again. It was Wednesday the week after the movienight, and her parents had left once again the previous afternoon, off to New York to work out some sort of deals.

 

As she starts walking up the stairs to the main floor, where the kitchen and living room is, she can't help but feeling just a tiny bit lonely. She never talks about it, but being 17 and basically living alone is both pretty good, and pretty lonely. But, even though the loneliness was a bit present right now, the perks were still pretty great. As she thinks through this, she walks past the counter with the barstools that's their kitchen table and into the kitchen to look through the fridge for something to eat.

 

Just as her hand touches the fridge, her phone goes off in her pocket, and she pulls it out to check what's up. A Facebook notification about an event flashes on her screen and she sighs.

 

God, not another posh Ashley party.

 

But it's not, it's actually at a guy name Dave's, previously called Digger Dave, house. She presses the maybe button, thinking she'll talk to her friends before she decides. Saturdays are normally their wherever the winds takes us kind of night, so they wouldn't really be missing out on something by going.

 

The fridge and food long forgotten, she leans against the counter scrolling on her phone, when a knock at the glass door out to the patio makes her look up with raised eyebrows.

 

Once upon a time she'd might be a bit jumpy considering this is not the main door, but almost all of her friends had turned to using the shortcut over the little garden, climbing up a medium rock and climbing up to the patio, instead of just walking down the small hill that was her driveway to get to the main door.

 

Spinelli looks up and sees TJ already on his way in through the door.

 

“You should really start locking this door, you know.” He greets her, as he sits down on one of the barstools.

 

Spinelli just rolls her eyes, and puts her phone down.

 

“And why would I bother doing that? You guys are the only ones that bother climbing up here anyway, and I'm willing to bet my dog on that you'd find a way in anyway.” She shrugs.

 

TJ rolls his eyes and leans an elbow on the counter. “It wasn't us I was mainly concerned about, but if you don't care about robbers or home invaders...”

 

“I don't.” she says simply. “I have a gigantic guard dog, remember?” She points at Sylvester, who's currently lying near TJ's feet, wagging his tail as his name is mentioned.

 

TJ laughs and leans over to pet the dog, and Spinelli catches herself smiling at the two of them.

 

“So, are you going to offer me some food?” he asks her with a smirk and she rolls her eyes back at him.

 

“Well,” she starts and opens the fridge, “we have leftover thai, leftover pizza, leftover... hm, it looks like some type of pasta?” She looks at him with raised eyebrows.

 

TJ considers his options for a good three seconds, before pointing to the pizza.

 

“Use your words, Detweiler.” Spinelli says while rolling her eyes, but takes out the pizza and puts it in the oven to heat it anyways.

 

TJ looks at her for a while, and he looks like he's thinking hard about something.

 

Spinelli raises her hands at him. “What?” she asks, feeling squirmy under his eyes.

 

“It just...” he starts, clearly weighing his words a bit. “It must get lonely here, right? I mean, freedom is great and all, but still...”

 

Spinelli freezes a bit, feeling terribly like he just peeked into her brain. She just shrugs, not wanting to get into this now, and takes out the pizza of the oven, grabs two plates and walks to the living room.

 

She just assumes he follows her, and so he does. They sit down in the same couch, and Sylvester lays down between them.

 

“So, did you see the new Buzzfeed Unsolved episode yet?” TJ asks, as Spinelli turns on the TV.

 

Even though she was just kind of tired of him, Spinelli can't help but smile to herself as she changes the TV from channels to Youtube and finds the episode.

 

TJ could be a pain with the way he seemed to read her mind, but he could certainly make her feel better too.

 

Damn him.

 

\- * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - *

 

_**The more that I know you, the more I want to** _

_**Something inside me's changed** _

_**I was so much younger yesterday, oh** _

 

The Friday after Spinelli found herself in her bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror, feeling incredibly stupid. It was just 15 minutes until Mikey and Gretchen were coming to pick her up so they could go to the party together, and she was not feeling ready at all.

 

That day when TJ came over after school they had ended up deciding that they should go to the party, if all of their friends wanted to. Vince and TJ both had some kind of extra basketball practice scheduled, so they would arrive later, and Gus had a date with Theresa, so they were also showing up a bit later.

 

So, she, Mikey and Gretchen had decided to be there on time, and Spinelli was planning on getting a bit tipsy before the rest of them showed up.

 

Or, before TJ showed up. No reason, just... for fun. You know, normal stuff friends do.

 

She sighs and looks in the mirror and herself. She could barley keep up the lie to herself, and she knew from experience that lying to her friends was even harder.

 

Just as she runs a brush through her half long, now very straight, hair, she gets a text from Mikey, saying that he and Gretchen is waiting at the top of her driveway.

 

She looks one finale time in the mirror, and nods to herself. This will be fine, and fun. It had to.

 

When she goes to put on her normal pair of worn out Dr. Martens boots, she stops and sighs. Instead she reaches for a pair of chunky, black shoes with high heels and ties them on. It was a party, after all.

 

About an hour later, Spinelli is standing in a crowded living room, clutching a red solo cup and watching her peers drink, dance, laugh and argue, basically being teenagers at a party. She's not really in a party mood at the moment tough.

 

Ever since the car ride there, she had noticed that Mikey seemed at bit off. He was quieter than usual, and when she and Gretchen asked if Brian, the boy he was currently dating, was coming to the party he had just said he didn't know.

 

Now she couldn't find him anywhere, and was honestly a bit worried. With another sip from the cup she starts to head out towards the crowded kitchen, but just as she manages to locate Gus and Gretchen she's stopped but two tall figures, each of them putting an arm around her shoulder.

 

“Heeeey Spin!” The tallest of them slurrs with a grin.

 

Spinelli looks up at the dark skinned boy with raised eyebrows and a small grin.

 

“Vince, you smell like booze. Get out of my face.” She says and gives his shoulder a light push so he removes his arm from around her.

 

“Sorry Spin,” the other boy says, not removing _his_ arm, “but Vince took it upon himself to start drinking after practice. Said he had to be ready.”

  
“Eyyy, Teej, don't be a party...uhm, a partybuzz.” Vince says, pointing at TJ and Spinelli while backing slowly away towards the kitchen. Just as he's about to turn around he gives them a very serious “I'm watching you” sign, and the two of them bursts into laughter.

 

“Come on, let's get you something to drink.” Spinelli says, turning towards the table with a keg. “You can't risk becoming a partybuzz.”

 

TJ laughs as he fills up his cup, and looks around the room. “Where's the others?” he asks, taking a sip from the beer.

 

“Uhm...” Spinelli starts, looking around the room herself. “I saw Gus and Gretchen in the kitchen, and I'm not sure about Mikey.” She looks up at TJ, allowing herself to study him a bit.

 

His half long, brow hair is pushed back from his face, and he's wearing a black, long sleeved tee over dark denim jeans, making his skin look paler and his freckles stand out more. She looks down at herself, her dark grey dress looking maybe a size too big and loose fitting, and her legs feel terribly long and hard to manage in the heels she had put on.

 

The pair of them decides to look around the party, Spinelli insisting on stopping by the beerpong, being certain she and TJ could beat Vince and Dave, which they could not, since even though Vince was clearly getting drunk, his aim was still on point. Damn him. After that they just walk around being social for a bit, before ending up almost alone in the upstairs living room.

 

The room is kind of dark, and is only occupied by some girl in the grade bellow them who is fast asleep on a couch.

 

“I wonder where Mikey is...” Spinelli says out loud, mostly to herself.

 

TJ looks at her and sighs. “I talked to him for a long time yesterday...” he says and gets a serious look on his face. “He was pretty upset. Apparently he and Brian had a bit of a falling out, since Brian's still not publicly out, and didn't want to hold his hand or something.”

 

Spinelli raises her eyebrows, shocked.

  
“Why didn't he talk to me then?” She says, suddenly feeling terrible. “I knew something was up, but I guessed it was just schoolwork getting to him or something...”

 

TJ shrugs. “I guess he didn't want us to be upset at Brian or anything. It's not like he's doing it to be an ass, he's just really worried about his family finding out.”

 

“Mhm..” Spinelli mumbles. “But he didn't have to lead him on...” She starts to get up.

 

“I think I'll go find him and tell him.” she says, the alcohol making her a tad more direct than usual.

 

Luckily TJ reacts fast and grabs her wrist, dragging her down on the couch again so she almost falls into his lap.

 

“Whoa, dude!” She exclaims a bit offended. “What?!”

 

TJ just smiles at her and keeps holding her down. “I know you want to avenge your friend right now, but maybe, just maybe,” he says trying to look stern, but failing, “you should wait until your calmer, and sober, to do just that?”

 

For a second Spinelli just looks back at him, before the air kind of goes out of her.

 

“You're right.” She says. “You're always right, aren't you?” she asks, leaning her head on his shoulder. “You should be my adviser. Or like, my conscience.”

 

TJ just laughs and shakes his head.

 

“Aren't I already that?” he asks with a grin.

 

Spinelli just shrugs, and sits up again, dragging her finger through her hair. She notices that TJ is staring at her, and raises her eyebrows.

 

“What?” she asks.

 

“You're beautiful.” He says, and it's like everything just... stops.

 

For a moment, it's just him and her, on that couch, in the whole world. All she can think about is him, and all the feelings she has spent so long trying to suppress just bursts trough her, and she realizes she's not even sure if she wants them to go away anymore.

 

Then he kisses her.

 

_A/N: I hope that wasn't too terrible. Well, the next chapter is already drafted, so I'll try to post it before Friday. The next chapter will focus on another one of the main six, so I hope you'll find it interesting. The idea is that the main storyline will follow TJ and Spin, but every other chapter I'll do one about the other four with lil' sideplots? Idk, I guess we'll see! And, if you've come this far, please do not hesitate to leave a review!_

 


End file.
